1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a disassembly-type lamp shade structure in which the top ring has support rods extending from the center towards its circumference, the support rods each having at an extremity an upward bend to form an insertion hook. After the frame members re inserted into the bottom ring sleeve mounts, indentations serving as catch hooks formed by downward bending along the upper horizontal curved rods of the frame members at the area of confluence between the frame member horizontal curved rods and support rods secures the insertion hooks, thereby fixing the position of the frame members such that when packaged, the frame members must be first removed and laid flat so the lamp shade occupies the smallest physical assembly space to facilitate ease of assembly and, furthermore, the resulting minimized storage area effectively reduces shipping costs.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lamp shade 5, referring to FIG. 6, typically has its frame members permanently fixed between the top ring and the bottom ring to form a lamp shade structure; however, since its structure is imperfect, the numerous practical shortcomings that result include the following example.
Since the conventional lamp shape 5 is a structural entity of an unyielding shape, when it is packaged in a carton, the lamp shade 5 cannot be forcefully diminished in size and no reduction in large volume storage area is possible, which leads to a proportional increase in product shipping costs and results in greater overhead.
In view of the said shortcomings, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research that culminated in the successful development of a disassembly-type lamp shade structure that entirely eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional product.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a disassembly-type lamp shade structure comprised of a top ring, a bottom ring, and frame members propped between the top ring and the bottom ring, wherein the top ring has support rods extending from the center towards its circumference and, furthermore, the support rods each have at an extremity an upward bend to form a insertion hook. The bottom ring has respectively disposed at the support positions of the frame members sleeve mounts that provide for the insertion of the frame members, after which the upper horizontal curved rods of the frame members are situated against the insertion hooks at the extremities of the support rods and the lower horizontal curved rods are situated against the bottom ring, thereby positioning and limiting the movement of the frame members; and, at the area of confluence between the frame member upper horizontal curved rods and the support rods, the upper horizontal curved rods have formed by downward bending an indentation serving as a catch hook that secures the insertion hook, thereby fixing the position of the frame members; when packaged, the frame members must be first removed and laid flat such that lamp shade of the present invention occupies the smallest physical assembly space to facilitate ease of assembly and, furthermore, the resulting minimized storage area effectively reduces shipping costs.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide a disassembly-type lamp shade structure in which the bottom ring has respectively disposed at the support positions of the frame member sleeve mounts, each of the sleeve mounts projecting upwardly with a keeper hole that provides for the fixed insertion of one of the frame members and, furthermore, after the frame member insert posts are slipped into the sleeve mounts, the sleeve mount keeper holes retain them by an integrated press-fit lock annulus; and furthermore, the two sides of the bottom ring annular rod-like body to which each sleeve mount is conjoined are punch flattened such that after punch flattening, the stop nubs thereby formed position and limit the movement of the sleeve mounts.
To enable the examination committee a further understanding of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the invention herein.